


I'm Gonna Have a New Family

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive!Juno, Age Regression/De-Aging, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Sympathetic Beetlejuice, Yah this story has art now, a mix of the movie cartoon and musical, but he's not important just part of Beetlejuice's past, so not everything will fit one form perfectly, there is like one oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: After he kills his mother Beetlejuice has no real idea of where to go or what to do. So he decides to go back to messing with the Deetz / Maitland family. But, they will learn that Beetlejuice isn't all he seems to be.aka a story in which Beetlejuice had a bad life and finds a family to help pick up the pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

How did all this start? There he was in the Netherworld. His mother was dead.... the sandworm had eaten her. He killed her.... sure he had talked a lot about murdering people and what not. He killed her to protect Lydia from being taken the the Netherworld. But, even though he talked about murder he hadn't actually ever done it for reals. His stomach didn't feel good, but not like he ate a bad bug, it was something else, his face was hot and his vision blurred as teardrops fell onto his knees. She was gone, while he was in the livingworld, he had told Lydia in a rather happy tone that they both had dead moms now. But, it hadn't really hit him until he was alone with no where else to go. She hadn't been a good mom, she hadn't been an okay mom, in fact she had barley been a mom. But, now he was all alone.

His life with his mom hadn't been that bad, sure he he had turned 422 this year. For a human that would be a lot, for a ghost it would be too. That was a pretty good age for a ghoul but still quiet young for a demon. None of them understood. Adam, Barbara, or Lydia. He wasn't a human and he had never been a human. In the Netherworld it wasn't like what the underworld was made out to be, it wasn't heaven or hell. Of course ghosts could chose to move onto heaven or hell, but the ones stuck in the Netherworld got a second chance at life. Ghosts could have children in the Netherworld, not in the living world, the children weren't ghosts, but rather Ghouls. His older brother was a full ghoul. Demons were different, they were once angels that fell. The only demon that was in the Netherworld was... well had been his mother. As the ruler, Juno was a demon who was assigned to deal with them. 

Juno had been a fallen angel being punished. She had fell because she was more interested in sex with humans that her job as an angel. Her lust was found disgusting and became one of the seven deadly sins to really drive in the point. But, being put in charge of the Netherworld wasn't much of a punishment. She had became a powerful business woman and she could have as much sex as she wanted, wine, and booze. She had never gotten to see how good alcohol was until she had gotten to this place. It wasn't quite hell but very much not heaven. Netherworld changed people, the longer a ghost stayed the more their appearance would change. Sometimes it was simply your skin turning green or it could be as serious as making you appear more like a monster (like a complete furry monster or a skeleton) it was the luck of the draw as a Ghost who chose to live in the Netherworld. No two ghosts look the same unless they were family.

Beetlejuice hadn't known the truth until he was older, he had thought he was a normal ghoul like his older brother. When he was living with his father. It was nice Ma... Bea always seemed to struggle with playing with him unlike Donny. She hated messes and Beetlejuice had always been a messy boy. It was just who he was. She didn't ever like it when he brought frog friends in the house while he was covered in mud. His dad often worked long hard days he so wasn't around much.

It always hurt seeing Donny getting praised for being hard working or polite or something else. He just didn't fit in with his family. They were nothing like him. He didn't understand, why he was more powerful than him, why he had demon features, or why his “Mom” seemed to always keep distance from him. Whenever he did something good she would just get that look, the one that screamed she was looking right through him as she said “That's nice dear now go play cleanly” It didn't really ever matter what he said, he could claimed to have saved 100 puppies or that killed a man and it would result in the same “that's nice dear” When his father was home he wasn't much fun “Betel not right now I'm tired” “Behave Betel” “Be more like your brother Betel” 

That was when his dad wasn't busy with Bea or Donny or wasn't watching tv after work. He would often get frustrated and annoyed. Nat didn't see the masterpiece he drew on his bedroom wall as the pretty picture it was it was just a mess. Getting in trouble was really the only kind of attention he ever got. When Bea would scream at the sight of one of his drawings of the neighborhood (who had a habit of loosing his head in a rather bloody way) he made sure to make the picture gruesome. Oh she was not happy at all. But, Bea saw him and acknowledged him and it was more than just a empty “that's nice dear” 

She couldn't take it anymore, after one pretty normal day full of Beetlejuice tracking mud into the house, bringing bugs into the house, dead animals, and at some point he must have fallen into trash or something because he smelled terrible. Bea hadn't meant to snap at him it just slipped out, he had called him ma, she couldn't help but see the disgusting child and say with no emotions. “You're not my child and thank god for that” It was very confusing and upsetting “Of course I'm your son. You're my ma”

“No no no, my son isn't disgusting. You're a bastard child of your father” She suddenly realized what she had done and covered her mouth. “What do you mean” But, she refused to say anything else to the child. So he went to his older brother “Ma and Father had a fight” Donny said “Ma and Pops don't fight they've loved each other past past death” He frowned, he knew that Bea and Nat had gotten married in the living world when they were still humans, but when they died they decided to live in Netherworld so they could have the life that they died for. “Well it wasn't always like that they had a fight. And then Father left. He had an affair. But Ma forgave him. Then the woman he had an affair with dropped you off” His older brother explained. “No no no no you're lying you're playing a mean trick on me” Betel said tearing up. “I'm sorry”

When their father got home right away he latched around him in a hug. “Pops Pa Pop Pa. Ma said I was ah bastard child and and and Donny said my mom was was a woman you had an affair. They are just playing a mean joke on me. Pops? Right Pops?” The house fell silent. “Pops?” The young son question. “No, they are telling the truth. The affair almost ruined our marriage. It had been Bea who decided she wanted to raise you as her own son. We thought it would be best if you didn't know the truth” It felt like his world was crashing down. It made so much sense now. The reason why he wasn't like his parents. Why, Bea ignored him, why she showered Donny with love and attention and only noticed him when he was bad. 

Only a mere few days later his dad was sending him off to live with his real mother. Bea couldn't handle it anymore, and Nat thought everyone would be happier if he lived with his birth mother. Nat had explained how she was a demon and how he was part demon. Maybe she would be able to do a better job at caring for him. They just didn't have what it took to take care of his unique needs. Betel just felt abandoned. 

His birth mom was the only demon in Netherworld, Juno herself, the ruler of the Netherworld. “Does that make me the prince” He playfully joked “That makes you an annoyance” She snapped. So his mom didn't have much of a sense of humor, nether did Bea and Nat. His father had abandoned him, his mo- father's wife never cared for him. But, maybe his birth mom would be better. Maybe she would shower him in love like Bea did with Donny.

The first thing he learned was his real name was Lawrence Betel Juice. He preferred Beetlejuice it just sounded neat. The second thing he learned was his mother loved her alcohol. She drank a lot of it, and it made her act all weird. After the first 2 days of having him, she had to go to work. So Juno had locked him in the house, because she couldn't have the brat causing problems in the Netherworld. It was a little lonely, but he ate some left overs and colored. When Juno got home and her leftovers were gone. So was unhappy. She ranted about how she worked a hard day and she came back to her food had been eaten by an ungrateful brat. A new rule was made, nothing in the house belonged to him, he couldn't just go around eating her food. He didn't know why she was so mad. Beetlejuice hadn't mean to steal her food, he had just been hungry.

Only a couple days into living with his birth mother and she had a man and woman come over. She told him to stay out the way. It turned out they were a recently deceased couple who was pretty kinky. He hadn't known what that meant but Juno had said “These two just died and I wanted to show these kinky bastards around” She was drunk he could tell. Though she was almost always drunk. There was weird moans and loud sounds all night. He couldn't sleep. He wished he had his Cerberus stuffed animal, but Juno had thrown it out he was too old for stupid toys. The noises were weird and a little scary. 

In the morning the 2 ghosts were still around, “M-Mom I heard weird sounds last night” He said nervously when he saw Juno in the kitchen she had 3 cups of coffee though she had added whiskey to her's while the other two strangers took theirs. “We were having sex” Juno said with ease not caring that the two ghosts seem pretty uncomfortable. “What's sex?” He asked curiously. His birth mother didn't spare on the details. Going into details of all the kinky sex she had have. It was so awkward and weird and sex sounded pretty gross! The 2 ghosts from that day didn't end up coming back but 2 days later she brought a new person home. 

Once he asked how she knew his dad was his dad, her answer made sense. He was born with light purple skin and some blond hair (Both his dad and mom had blond hair) She explained how there was only one guy she had fucked that had purple skin and it was his dad. Even telling him that she had no clue who his father was until she had given birth. She made it clear that she wasn't happy he was living there. As she told him she didn't want some stupid brat cramping her style. She had her own life and Beetlejuice was an annoying add on, she always called him Lawrence even if he preferred Beetlejuice.

Being locked up in a messy disgusting house with no food was hard. He found ways around his hunger, bugs, the house was covered in them and it really did help him feel less hungry. He had once read (Well Donny had read, because books were lame, and told him) that bugs were surprisingly good in protein whatever that meant. It was something he had to get used to, at first it bothered him. But, you learn to accept and look on the brighter sides. He found that each bug had their own unique flavor and taste. He preferred Beetles the most. He liked their crunch while their flavor tasted better than cockroaches. 

Juno ignored him on her good days and on her bad days she belittled, yelled, and threaten him. On her extra bad days where she had drank a lot and had no one to take home with her. She would take her frustration out on him. Hours spent going on how he was a disappointment, if he dare cry it would only make things worse. She enjoyed watching him get upset. He got good at dodging beer bottles, wine glasses, and even at one point a wine bottle on a particular bad day. He only got hit with one of the things she threw at him a couple times.

She found him expressing emotions annoying. When he was happily babbling on something he learned, she would tell him shut the fuck up and how no one cares if he was excited or happy. If he cried she would mock and tease him for hours. Goating him on to cry more. He learned how to stop caring, and to stop feeling. Proper demons don't feel things. They drank, they had sex, they were lewd and got what they wanted. Just like his mom. 

Punishments were common, they ranged from beatings, to poisonings, starving, choking, etc etc. If he had been human he would have died at her hands. But, he wasn't human he was a demon (and Ghoul technically) those things couldn't kill him. No matter how much the poisoning hurt or how much blood he lost. His body would recover. He had to learn to accept the pain and to enjoy the feeling. At least hurting made him feel alive.

As he got older Juno stopped locking him in the house. Which left him to wander around the netherworld. They had a simple unspoken rule, when Juno came home she would lock up. If that meant Beetlejuice was locked out it was his fault for not being home soon enough. Sometimes he would stay out until he knew she would lock him out. Because he didn't want to deal with her. Everyone in the Netherworld knew him as Juno's son. Since she was the ruler, and some even referred to her as the Queen (bitch) of the Netherworld, it made him feel like a prince. He was treated differently than others. Maybe it was because he had demon powers which were stronger than ghost and ghoul powers. Ghosts in the Netherworld were different than the living world. The longer they stayed in Netherworld without moving on to heaven or hell the more monster like they became. Not in a bad way. They just started looking different. One person might end up looking like a zombie, another might become a living Skeleton. Netherworld had a weird effect on ghosts. It was the reason why they could have children (ghouls), but they couldn't in the living world. Most ghouls couldn't even go to the mortal world. For ghouls never were alive so they couldn't haunt the living like a ghost could. Humans were trapped in the living world and Ghouls trapped in the Netherworld. The only acceptation was ghosts that could travel to and from both sides, until they finally chose to move on to be judged for heaven or hell.

Beetlejuice traveled the Netherworld he had explored the whole land. It was a good way to be out of the house, out of Juno's way and sometimes not so lonely. He could probably draw a map up for anyone who asked him. Living in the wilderness or streets was easy and hard at the same time. The hardest part wasn't the people who would bother him until they realized he was part demon. It was the loneliness. But, being home wasn't better. 

When he got old enough, still pretty young for a demon, but old enough for a ghoul. His mother tried to make him her assistant in order to give him something of use. It was a terrible mistake he was terrible at it and just annoyed her even more. So she fired him, being fired by your own mom awful. On many levels, the biggest was the sheer mockery from the people in the Netherworld. He had an odd relationship with them. No one liked him, he was a pest that often pranked people or worse. And if you made him angry he would murder you (and then of course you would come back to life, but it still hurt being murder) this was a trait he shared (or learned) from his mother. But, no one respected or liked Beetlejuice they just couldn't do anything about him. His mother was the ruler, it wasn't like they could send him to Neither Neither Land Prison. 

His mother was the one who accidentally revealed that not only could he technically travel to the living world, though he would have no effect on it because he wasn't a ghost, if he got a living being to say his name 3 times unbroken that's the only way to bring a demon to life and would be the only way to have humans see him and be able to effect the human world. It was a pact with a living being. If it hadn't been her, he would never had known that he could be summoned. 

It happened once before Lydia and all the events that had lead him here. Things had been different back then. He of course went start to the living world to try to find a way to be living. Years went by, which felt a lot longer in the living world (with time working differently and all), but after 53 years he finally found someone who could see him. He had almost died, well technically he had died for 3 minutes before the doctors were able to bring him back. It left him with the ability to see ghosts in general. No one believed him though, everyone thought he was crazy. To the point he ended up locked up in the mental hospital. 

He had been a nice man in his late 40s, he didn't care what people thought. Tom was a bit of a pervert but he had a good heart. He enjoyed teasing the nurses and giving them kisses, honking their breast. He was rude, creepy, and pervert the nurses would say. But, he was kind too. He listened to Beetlejuice and they became friends. The man even said his name three times. Nether of them fully understood the pact it created. Though Beetlejuice knew in the eyes of the Netherworld they were married, Tom related it to a green card marriage and then explained what that was. The world saw him as Tom's roommate. And he fit in pretty well in the mental hospital. He met a lot of interesting people and learn to behave like a human from Tom. But, good things always come to an end, only 4 years in his mother finally showed up. She wasn't pleased at all. She killed Tom, which broke the pact and made him weaker, he was still free and could be seen by humans, until she killed him.

He returned to being half ghoul half demon. She went on and on about how he couldn't live on the human world he would cause too much chaos as part demon. He hadn't even realized he had his powers still even though he was alive, he hadn't bother trying to use them. The guilt of Tom's death was a little overwhelming. So he shut down, he took up to acting like Tom, and took his mother's example and dug a grave for anger, fear, sadness, pain, and guilt and buried those negative emotions as deep down as he could. It hadn't been his fault Tom died it was his mother's.

But, now he sat in the house that once belonged to his mother. She was dead, they would send another demon to replace her as ruler of the Netherworld, there was no chance he would become it. Nor would he want to. She had been a shitty mother, but she was his mother. Now he was alone. Sure he had a brother who he never talked to, a father who abandoned him, and a step mom? Who hated him. He had really believed the Deetz and Maitlands when they said they loved him. But, they had only been tricking him. No one could love him. He should have known better. His mother did always say his weakness was any scrap of kindness shown to him would make him believe anything. She often used it to get him to come back.

It wasn't fair! They had tricked him into believing they loved him, Tom told him kissing and groping and what not that is what babes really liked even if they pretend to be disgusted. So that's why he had done and Adam had said it worked. But, they had been lying to him. He had seen his mother grope and tease ghosts and ghouls and they would tell her that they loved her. But, unlike the people who claimed to love him, they never turn against her. What was wrong with him was he unlovable and if so why? What was wrong with him? Was it his dyed green hair? His yellow color eyes? His pointy gremlin like ears? His mother always said no one could love an ugly child like him. Maybe it was because of that? Or maybe it was because he was too messy and trouble, like Bea felt. 

He didn't want to be alone, even if his mother might have not been the best mother. Being alone was worse. But, he didn't know what to do... 

Until a idea appeared in his head, he could always just go back and annoy the Deetz and Maitlands they couldn't stop him. They hadn't seen half of the things he could do if they tried to get rid of him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I know in the cartoon Donny is younger, BUUUUUUUUUUUUT my story LOL I wanted him older.  
-Tom is a random oc that only appears in the past. He basically acts like a human version of movie!beetlejuice. He's a creep, very perverted, forces himself onto people, talks about crazy sex stuff he's done, and what not


	2. Chapter 2

As he entered the living world he decided he needed to keep hidden and collect information. That way they wouldn't trick him again. He turned into a crow and sat on the tree branch. Humans wouldn't be able to see him, but he didn't want to risk Deetz or the Maitlands finding out about him quiet yet. They had tricked him once, or maybe it was more than once. But, he wouldn't let them do it again! He was a smart demon ghoul! Beetlejuice wouldn't let them trick him again. It seemed like since he had been gone the living and dead had really became a sickly cute family.

Who need a stupid family that asked you questions about your day... or worry about you... or just hug you when you're sad. That's stupid, he wasn't jealous of Lydia at all. He watched Delta, no Delia dig holes by their house. He wonder why the human was doing it. Maybe she liked digging for worms. That was something he liked doing! 

Beetlejuice didn't really know much about the odd woman. When she had been digging holes she had taken off a ring. Swooping down in his crow form he got it with his beak, she screamed and holler. He had to hold back his laughter after all, the ring was in his mouth. Flying onto the rough out of the woman's sight he spit the ring out. Before turning into his humanoid form, but it was different. He looked different

He wasn't in his adult form, but rather his small form. He was pretty sure humans referred to this form as a toddler form. Ghouls and Demons didn't have terms for their children aging. Since one child who is 100 might be on par to a human “toddler” another might be on par to a human “teenager” or even “adult” Ghouls aging was fluid until they reached maturity. One could look like an adult one day and then a teen the next just on mood alone. 

Most ghouls however couldn't shape shift into animals, monsters, plants, really anything he wanted. But, he didn't have full control over some of his shape shifting. He could make his hair blond or brown at will, though it depended on how old his body was. (younger the body more blond, older his body it's more brown), his default color was green. Which was completely fine by him! The other colors, the common ones were purple, red, and pink but he didn't really understand it. 

Besides just his hair he didn't have full control over how old he looked. Now this came from being part ghoul. Since they have no control over their age. If he really wanted to he could force himself to look like an adult. It was easier to will himself to look like a teenager, child, or even toddler though. His mother always commented that he was a immature brat so that was probably why. Juno always wanted him to be in his adult form. So around her she was even though it was hard on him. Honestly it didn't bother him. It made him curious what the family in the house would think of this form. In the netherworld he would spend most his time in his adult form nervous about what the other ghosts and ghouls would do if he was little. 

His mind was brought to reality when the sun caught the ring a little. It looked weird he picked it up, and studied it. His eyes widen when it changed colors! It was magic! That was so cool! He hadn't known that the weird human had magic! Lydia had said something about her being a life coach during one of her complaining sessions. Maybe these “life coaches” had magic! He hadn't known humans had magic. 

The ring was pretty big, too big for his small fingers, but he still found it pretty interesting! After all it wasn't a normal ring it was a magic ring that changed colors. Making some string appear he made it into a necklace. Maybe he should explore the town a little! He jumped off the roof and floated down to the ground. While he might look like a dirty toddler he didn't feel the need to change into his adult form like when he was wandering around the Netherworld. After all humans couldn't see him. 

In this form his clothes had changed to fit his age better, they were black and white overalls and a purple undershirt, his shoes were now black Mary Janes instead of his black high heel boots. And his socks were green. His skin was a pale white, instead of his purple skin. This was mostly a side effect of being on the living world his skin didn't translate over. But, it did make him look more like a human. He had a couple purple bruises and a couple band aids on random spots of his body. His nails were still painted red and he was still filthy. He made his hair look blond but it was still messy and went to his shoulders

Honestly most of the town was pretty boring and normal. There was a playground near the house and on the opposite side away from the playground was a graveyard. And those two things were pretty cool! He found himself sitting on the swing holding on tightly to the chains. He was a little small for swings he was technically sitting on. But, he didn't care. It wasn't like the park was in the greatest shape, it looked pretty abandoned. The swing next to him was broken even! 

Humming he started to swing, it was a little hard with these short. It wasn't really that fun with all the work though. He ended up jumping off into the mud. He loved mud, he specially loved after a big storm where there is a lot of mud and puddles. While he might not like baths, he did like puddles and swamps and lakes. Using his fingers he started to draw up some ideas maybe he would try to get them back for tricking him. Really scare them. Soon he was just really drawing monsters. Beetlejuice liked drawing scary things. Even though his drawings were never that good they were always pretty crappy. That's what his mom had told him.

“That's a pretty good drawing, but it's better to use a canvas that way you can save it” a voice told him, it sounded familiar. Turning around it was that Delia woman. He hadn't really interacted with her much. She frowned a little when she saw the bruises. The human was holding a bag, but she set it down to to pull something out of her pocket. Then suddenly Delia had a handkerchief and attacked him and the mud was off his hand and face. He couldn't remember when he ended up putting his muddy hand in his mouth.

After squirming she finally stopped attacking his face. “I knew there was a cute little boy under all that mud” She joked he blushed, luckily his hair was blond at the moment so it didn't changed colors, when it was blond to brown it wouldn't alter with his emotions. “I like mud” He mumbled with a pout. The woman just laughed. “You're a little artist huh” Beetlejuice shook his head “Mah mom thinks it'sh shtoopid. 'm nah good” Delia bent down smiled at him, she was eye leveled with him now. “Lots of people don't understand artists. You shouldn't listen to them” She tapped his nose which made him giggle a little. “Would you like to learn how to paint” He knew how to paint but Bea never let him after he ruined the carpet. “O-Okay” 

After watching her paint Delia let him use a canvas, he didn't understand why she was being so nice to him. “Why?” Beetlejuice questioned “Because you use a canvas to paint on?” She didn't get the question clearly. “Why be nice? You duh gottah let me” He pouted slightly, was this another trap? “Artists have to stick together” The human explained but she was staring at the bruise on his cheek. From where his mother had hit him. 

In the end he had a lot of fun finger painting, she had offered him a paint brush. But, he liked being able to really feel his art. With how nice she had been it made him feel a little bad for stealing her magic ring. “Miss look” He showed the ring attached to the string. “That's my engagement ring! A crow stole it” She gasped. “I founded it, it's ah magic ring, it changes color” He mumbled letting the human take the ring he stole. 

While he was watching the others, he didn't interact with them. Not yet, they had tricked him he had to be careful. But, Delia wasn't part of their tricks. And she was nice. She taught him weird things, and she wasn't used to someone being rather open. He liked her lessons. Beetlejuice liked her. She was weird like him. Nether of them really understood things like science or liked bothering trying to find evidence for the stuff they believed. Both had been treated like idiots in their life. 

Something about this odd child made Delia feel like there was someone who understood her. She was also a very open person. He kept showing up and it was clear his home life wasn't that good... so she let him paint with her. They talked a lot. Mostly about her. It was a little odd venting to what looked like a 2 or 4 year old. But, he seemed to understand better than anyone else. She told him about her ex-husband and how she spent weeks depressed in their apartment unable to even get out of bed. That she would talk to the walls and she was so alone. 

Until Otho showed up at her house and got her into crystals and life coaching. He became her garu and showed her how to be positive. Most people said how he used her with all the money she spent on him. But, the kid understood and even told her. How when he was younger he used to have a stuffed Cerberus that was his only friend until his mom got rid of it. 

It was things like that she didn't really understand. One second the kid was acting like the little kid he looked like, and the next he was talking like he had lived longer than her. It was confusing. But, a lot of things confused her so she kept quiet. She had asked him for his name, but being told to call a toddler BJ was a big no for her.

Beetlejuice liked hanging out with Delia, but he only did when Charles was at work and Lydia was at school. Luckily they did painting in the garage, which was her art studio. Adam and Barbara never came into the garage. So he didn't have to be nervous about them coming in and realizing who he was. He was still stalking the family of course, he needed to make sure they wouldn't trick him again! Luckily shape shifting into animals, plants or really anything made it so no one really ever noticed him. It had been a month since he started this. It was at least a good way to keep his mind off his mother's death. He murdered her and he felt a lot of conflicting emotions on that. 

Though when there was nothing else to do, he did like playing around in the graveyard. He didn't really mind stormy nights, he liked the loud thunder and lighting. Though he wasn't the biggest fan of how clean he got because of the rain. But it wasn't like a shower or bath those were the worse he hated putting gunk in his hair that would end up hurting his eyes or the fact the water would always hurt his flesh or when he was living at his dad's how he would be scrubbed so hard his skin bled a couple times because he had been so filthy. But, after rain came mud and puddles and he loved both those things!

If he wasn't hiding, he found himself comfortable in his young form that he learned from Delia was called a toddler. She thought he was a toddler. At one point the human had asked his age and he told her the truth, that he was 422 years old! She laughed and told him she wouldn't have guessed over the age of 400. But, he knew she was just playing along he was good at telling when Delia was joking or serious. She wasn't like other humans she didn't lie and trick. In many ways she reminded him of the only other person who never lied or tricked him. 

Watching the Deetz and Maitlands having a family dinner, made him feel weird. His hair had turned red. It hurt seeing them all be so happy together. They had told him they loved him but they had tricked him. It wasn't fair. All he wanted was to be a human. He hadn't wanted their love, but they had pretended to care about him and it hurt. He couldn't watch any longer. 

So he flew off to the playground and turned into his humanoid form. He was still a toddler. It seemed like ever since his mother's death he was stuck at this age. Maybe his way of coping. Beetlejuice didn't really understand his powers and he really didn't care. Sitting on the swing his eyes focused on the ground. He didn't bother trying to swing. He was lost in his own thoughts. 

But, he noticed a shadow cover him and the ground next to him, and familiar legs. But once she spoke he knew exactly who it was “What are you doing here” That accent, he knew it so well. Beetlejuice looked up to confirm and there she was, someone he would never had thought he would see in the living world. 

“Tina! Wah are yoos doing here?” the half demon asked, while his purple skin turned pale white in the human world, her skin stayed that same beautiful green and her hair was still that unnatural pink red. “Don't you think I keep track of my boss' brat?” Argentina asked with a smile. When he tried being Juno's assistant it ended up mostly with Miss Argentina “babysitting” him and making sure he didn't get into too much trouble. She was probably the only person he cared about in the Netherworld or well the only person who cared about him in the Netherworld

The half demon looked away “Mom's dead, you don't have to keep acting like her assistant and pretend you care about me” Beetlejuice mumbled, she was the only person in the Netherworld that he felt comfortable enough staying in his small child form. “You didn't hear the news?” She asked horrified. “Wah news?”

Miss Argentina sighed, she knew how hard his mother was on him. When she had heard that Beetlejuice had killed his mother it made sense to her. Not everyone understood, but she knew how cruel she was specially to her son. “She's not dead” Beetlejuice opened his mouth and closed it. His hair turned red, pink, blue, and purple. She had never seen so many colors in her hair. 

“How?” He asked his voice weak and confused. “She's a full demon, loosing a leg is nothing. You foolish child” She could see the anger growing as his hair turned more red. “THISH ISHN'T FAIR” He screamed almost falling off the swing, but Miss Argentina caught him. She didn't react as his small fists hit her chest. “Yoo're lyin'” He exclaimed as he threw his fit. “She's a full demon older than 6,000 years old do you really think a sand worm would have permanently killed her?” She spoke “YAH!” He said frustrated tears forming. “Well that was just stupid” 

She set him down on the swings he held on the chains like they were his life lines. Slowly Argentina pushed him. “She's disowned you, she's not going to come looking for you and she isn't going to bother trying to take the human girl away.” his hair was almost half blue and red now. But, he didn't say anything. She had been a terrible mother, he had thought she was dead... but she wasn't. It hurt being disowned, but it wasn't like they were a real family anyway. The swinging helped it was oddly soothing. 

“'M showwy” he mumbled he shouldn't have hit Tina she had done nothing wrong. “It's fine Jugo” Only she ever called him that, it meant Juice in her native language. It made him feel special. She was used to his anger, he wasn't good at his emotions. “Why did you come back here?” Argentina stopped swinging him. 

He grew until he looked like his adult form. “It's like you say, everyone's alone after death. But, but Adam and Barbara they aren't alone, they have each other and Lydia and they aren't alone. It's not fair. Ghosts go on about how much better their life was in the living world. I wanted to experience that. I wanted to know how it felt to be alive. Maybe then... then it would hurt less you know?” His hair was back to being blue.

It hurt Miss Argentina to hear her words having effected him so much. “But, why here? Why bother stalking them. They turned you mortal once and killed you mere minutes later. Why not find someone else. Anyone else? Why are you stalking them? They tricked you, lied to you, killed you.” She was not a woman to keep her feelings and thoughts hidden, she spoke her mind. She saw no point in it. It was a big reason why Beetlejuice trusted her. 

Beetlejuice just sat there now looking like the adult he had before. Why did he stalk them, did he want revenge, was it something else, why did he stay? He could try to find another set of humans that could see him. He didn't have to go back to the Netherworld, the thought alone hurt even more now that he knew his mother was alive. Why did he watch the two humans and ghosts manage to come together as one big family and what was the feeling he got when he saw them all happy together. The feeling that made him want to puke his dinner of bugs and at the same time yell how life was unfair. 

Miss Argentina didn't say anything as Beetlejuice's hair changed colors as he thought. They just stood next together in silence. She knew that the half demon needed to face reality and as his friend she would help him anyway she could. Because long ago he had helped her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My top three of my favorite characters appear in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The ghost sighed and took his hand. “Look Jugo, you don't need to tell me. Knowing you, you probably don't even know why ether. Just really think about it okay? I don't want you torturing with this haunting these people” She said firmly lifting his head up. He gave her a shy small nod as he shrink into a teenager. It was so hard to stay in his adult form around Tina. “Be safe. Okay? I don't want to see you covered in wounds got it?” Another silent nod. “Where are you staying? Is it somewhere dry? You seem pretty clean” She committed “Ummm” He awkwardly started.

He couldn't lie to her, but he didn't need to because Tina could read him like a book. “You've been living outside again haven't you. I don't want you getting sick. Jugo. It's not like back in the Netherworld where you can come back to my home and bum around my place until you feel better. I mean you could always come back you know. Mi casa es tu casa” She told him touching his cheek as he got smaller once more, now he looked more like a 13 year old. “You don't have to be nice to me anymore. My mom disowned me, you told me” He pulled away from the affection. 

Sometimes she couldn't help but slip and speak Spanish, she also did it when she didn't want someone to understand her. “Nuestra soledad nos hace amigos. Nuestro pasado nos hace familia. Por favor créeme, me preocupo por ti.” She spoke gently, knowing Beetlejuice would barely understand. It was embarrassing. He only really knew she said friends and family. 

But, the way Tina said it and her face was enough to piece some of it together. “Anyone would have done the same Tina. I just happened to meet your first” He looked away ashamed. “I was just bored” Beetlejuice added his goblin like ears bent down ever so slightly. “You weren't bored you were lonely just like me. You were there for me when no one else was.” She growled pulling him by the collar since his tie was now gone.

A bitter laugh came out of his mouth. “I was nothing but an assignment. You were mom's new receptionist. She had us work together so you could get used to the Netherworld and so I would be forced to stay out of trouble. We weren't friends” Beetlejuice snapped at her pulling free. He was older now 16. 

“You're so frustrating! You can't see when people truly care about you!” Tina huffed. “No one cares about me. Not my parents, not my brother, I don't have friends. Who would chose to hang out with me? I'm annoying nothing, but a pest. You know they would have fed me to the sand worms if it wasn't for my mom a long time ago” He yelled at the ghost pushing her away. “I CARE about you! You idiot!” She pulling him closer to her.

With a sigh he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head in her chest. “You're a bigger idiot” He mumbled “You're the biggest idiot” Tina was the only person who knew how to deal with him. According to her he pushed people away because he was scared. “If you need anything you need hermanito, you know how to get in touch” 

Unlike the Maitlands since Miss Argentina had no place to haunt. So she couldn't just stay in the living world like they could. He ended up turning back into a toddler again as he gave her a big tight hug. “Shee yah Tina. I pwomise” 

Watching Miss Argentina leave made him a little sad. But, she gave him a lot to think about. That little fight they had was common. It happen almost every other time they saw each other. It was just so hard to believe someone would actually care about him. She said he was moody, even though he didn't really think he had much feelings besides the desire not to be ignored. Though according to Tina that wasn't an emotion and he was moody like her. Which was why she could handle his behavior. Or at least that's what she had told him before. Both of them struggled with accepting that people could love them. 

While it was hard for Beetlejuice to understand why Tina thought she was unlovable he didn't judge her. Or voice those feelings. She was a beautiful, sweet, caring woman. Men wanted her so did women who swung that way. But, he had a feeling that wasn't the kind of love Tina wanted. She didn't like talking about her past. He was probably her best friend, her only friend and even he didn't know much about her life before her beauty queen years. But, he wasn't one to push the topic. 

Sure Beetlejuice loved being rude, but it was very rude to ask ghosts about their life before death and pushing the topic was just on a level of cruelness that he would not do. Specially to Tina who he knew went though some hard times. Sure he hadn't told him her life was bad before her beauty queen days, but he knew. The way she treated him and the way she hated Juno for how she treated him. It was clear her parents weren't so nice just like his mom.

He decided parents were rotten and there were no such thing as good parents. All they did was hurt you or abandon you. They can pretend to be nice. But, in the end they always end up hurting you. He was better off disowned he didn't need his mo- Juno he didn't need Juno. Or Nat or Bea or a brother. Beetlejuice didn't need anyone. He liked being alone. 

And he had Tina.... but he didn't want to be a burden to her. She had her own issues, she didn't need a broken freak like him Sitting under the tree in the park he started to doodle in the dirt, drawing Tina with a nice smile. He wished she smiled more. But, he and her tried to do a thing together. It was weird, it started out with a date and it was a good date. 

She took him to her apartment. And they were supposed to have sex. But, he got too nervous and confessed he was a virgin and that sex seemed icky. He thought she was going to kick him out and tell everyone how much of a loser he was. But, she laughed and told him how no one had ever rejected her before. Not in that way. She had man after man who lusted over her body who would do anything to have sex with her. 

But, no one had treated her the way Beetlejuice had. He hadn't hit on her and ask for a date. He was nice to her and showed her around the Netherworld warning her about the dangerous parts. He helped her find an apartment that was totally her. He never asked for anything in return, besides to never tell his mother the things he told her. But, who would want their boss / mom knowing that he bitched about her. Specially not that demon. 

Instead of having sex she painted his nails red and they talked about everything and nothing at the same time. They watched the Netherworld's shitty tv and ended up falling asleep cuddling in her bed. He hadn't treated her like just a sexy slut, like most people had in her life.

Beetlejuice had only agreed to go out with her on the date because no one had ever asked him out before. He was disgusting, filthy, gross, ugly. It confused him why such a beautiful woman would want to go out with him. At first he thought it was just to hang out, but she's the one who said it was a date and the one who brought up sex. She had even told him it was the best date she ever had.

In the end though it was clear they just weren't fit as boyfriend and girlfriend, though their relationship ever really changed which was the biggest fear Beetlejuice had when Tina had told him that he was her boyfriend now. She would tell him though he was more like a little brother to him. Which always made his hair turn pink and blush, though he didn't fully understand why. 

Suddenly he felt his head being tapped. “Hey there” it was Delia. “You must really like the park huh?” she was holding out a soda out for him. Shyly he took it, but it went right though his hand. Luckily the human didn't notice “Oopsy I thought you had a hold of it, well this thing isn't safe to open right now. That's okay though” Delia said with a smile.

Why did keep coming to the park when he was there? He had noticed she would check the park for him even when he wasn't there too. As if she was looking for him. It was all confusing. He didn't understand. “Why do you keep comin' back tah see me? Duh yous got your own family?” Beetlejuice snapped, it sounded too cute to be taken serious in this form though 

But, Delia hummed and really thought about it. “Well, I like to believe the universe brings people who need each other together. And when you find those people you need, or that need you, you can't help but be drawn to them. Like you and me” She gave him an adorable sweet smile gently cupping his face with her warm hands. His flesh was so cold it was a little worrying. But he enjoyed the warmth that came off her hands. 

His bruises were almost completely gone. “Would you like to come to my house for dinner?” Delia offered. He shook the second the words slipped out. “No I can't!” What if her family realized who he was they might try to banish him! It was a miracle he was able to get here in the first place. He had to be very loose with his curse. 3 different people said his name without realizing it. Charles and Delia had both said it and then Lydia complained they were talking about him. But, technically there were no words spoken as the 3 had said his name. It had barley worked and he didn't think it would have. If his mom was around at the time it happen it probably wouldn't have. 

She was the one who put the curse on him. 

“I'm.. I'm nah good wif people” He mumbled looking away from her. “Me neither, but I promise you they family are nice, you'll like them. They accepted me even though I'm not the most normal person. They made me feel like I could be the real me without worrying about trying to be normal. We're all a bunch of weirdos in my family” The red hair human said petting his hair, his very filthy hair. 

Delia waited for his answer. “O-O-Okay” he stuttered. He followed her to the house, staying very close behind, kind of hiding behind her legs. It turned out she had already made dinner and left to invite him. “This is the little boy I was telling you all about” She introduced, he could see that Adam and Barbara were there but he pretend not to see them. “Hi my name is Lydia” The 15 year old girl introduced herself, but he already knew who she was. He just hugged Delia's legs. 

He found her warmth very comforting his body was always cold in the living world. It wasn't something ghosts suffer but a common side effect for some ghouls. It could also be a side effect from being part demon, the only other demon he knew was his mom, and always told him the living world was freezing cold. “What's your name?” Lydia asked. He didn't say anything. “He's a little shy” 

Everyone was acting pretty nice, even the ghosts who didn't know he could see them. He still clung to Delia a bit. He was getting stronger, or maybe his mother's curse had weaken after she died, even though she came back. He shouldn't be able to sit in Delia's lap and if he focused he could even hold his own fork and drink! Though if he lost focus or wasn't paying enough attention items he was trying to hold would end up falling. 

The food was amazing! “Ish yummy” He spoke for the first time since he got there “Thank you!” Delia said with a big smile, they didn't have a booster seat so he was on her lap even if it made eating a little hard. “Ish dah bestestest” BJ informed the woman scooping up more of the food happily eating it. Living food was far more tasty than even bugs! 

Charles chuckled before saying “So you can talk” in a playfully tone. Beetlejuice blushed brightly and then suddenly everything changed. They all looked shocked, Delia just pet his head, and even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was smiling. “That's a neat little trick your hair's pink” She said

Soon they everyone but Delia was asking question he was scared, mad, upset, embarrassed he only realized his hair was changing colors when the questions started going on about it. He was so stupid for coming here. He scamper off the human woman's lap and made his quick escape, he didn't open the door he was too short, he just went though it. No one noticed, they were in the dining room and weren't as fast as him. Well he hadn't known that Adam saw.

“You should all be ashamed, he's just a child and you all scared him away.” Delia huffed standing up, she took the plate of food the child had been eating and started to walk away “Where are you going?” Charles questioned. “To find the poor boy and apologize of course” She snapped back. She had really bonded with the child. The bruises might have been phasing, but she noticed how filthy he was, how he wore the same outfit every time she saw him. Clearly his home life wasn't good!

She knew he would be in the park, after looking around Delia heard small sniffling and sob sounds coming from the old tube. She was too big to go in and comfort him. So she sat down next to one of the openings, the main one. She set the food slightly in the playground equipment “I know you're in there sweetie” She was given no response but the sniffle was stopped, the sobbing turned into choked sobbing sounds. “I'm sorry about them, I'm sure they didn't mean to overwhelm you. Are you okay?”

After a few moments Beetlejuice finally spoke. “I dunno... I dunno why why I do the things I do....” He mumbled, Delia could barely hear it. But, the feeling hit hard for her. “Neither do I, neither do I.” She whispered but, being a demon with nice unhuman ears he heard her perfectly. “I promise that no one will be mean about how you look, I made a dessert and I thought you would really like it.” There was a sound of thunder looking at the sky the clouds told her there would be a big storm soon. “It's not going to be safe outside in this weather, please come back. I promise I won't let them be mean to you” 

Beetlejuice couldn't help but believe her. He knew deep down that she wasn't lying or tricking him. She was like Tina, too honest for something like that. When he made his way out of the tunnel there Delia was with open arms, he accepted her hug, she scooped him up in one arm and picked up the plate of food with the other. He wrapped his arms around her neck and held on tight as if she was going to let go of him. 

They barely made it to the house before the rain started. It was like magic. It must have been Delia, since he already knew that the woman had magic, she had a magic ring after all that changed colors. And she knew it was going to rain! Everyone rushed into the living room as Delia struggled a little to shut the door with a toddler in one arm and a plate of food. Charles took the plate off her hands to make it easier. 

“I want you all to apologize, it was very not nice of you all to overwhelm him with your questions. He's just a little boy. It wasn't nice of you all” The red hair woman said firmly. He kept his face on her shoulder. He was shaking a little. He was really scared of being banished. While the Netherworld had Tina, it also had his mom and he was scared of what would happen. He murdered her, she was going to be so mad at him! 

Lydia whispered something to her dad and the ghosts. “We're sorry” they all said, not all at once of course. Even the ghosts that he shouldn't know was there. “Goody! Lets finish dinner. Could you be a dear Charles and move the plate” Delia requested her fiance. “Of course darling”

Beetlejuice shyly finished his dinner, it was very quiet. After he was done Delia started eating her food, the humans were a lot slower eating. Everything felt awkward. But, he was pretty tired from the energy he used to eat the food. He couldn't help but start dowsing off. The sound of the heavy rain only lured him closer. 

When they saw that the kid was fully asleep they finally started to reason with her. “We all think that kid is really Beeltejuice.” Charles broke the news. “Why would you think that?” She asked simply as she ate her food. “His skin is as pale as Beetlejuice's” Adam started “He wears black and white stripes with a purple skirt just like Beetlejuice” Barbara added. “His hair changes colors” Charles exclaimed. Ashe did the dishes. “He has weird gremlin goblin ears” Lydia added.

“Sure the hair thing is a little weird and so is his ears, but you can't claim he's Beeltejuice because they are similar. None of you saw him when his bruises were so much worse. The universe gave us this opportunity to help someone not scare them! So lets try our best to make our guest feel welcomed okay?” Her voice so bright and sweet

It was impossible to be mad at her or argue. “Okay dear how about you set him up in the guest bedroom” Charles told her. “Good idea” carefully getting off the chair she carried the kid away. “I don't trust this tot” Barbara informed them the second Delia was gone with the odd child. “He's up to something I can tell” Lydia nodded. “He doesn't feel like a normal human” Adam agreed. “We'll have to keep it low he had made Delia smitten with him” The human man said firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up on a the couch he stretched out a little, it had been a good while since he slept on something comfortable. It was nice, normally he didn't need sleep but his body had been tired lately. Probably due to the energy he had been using to hold things. There was a fluffy pink blanket covering him. It was wonderful, it was so soft and warm. Truly a perfect blanket, it was luring him back to sleep. Chewing on it slightly he struggled keeping his eyes open.

The next time he woke up, he felt a lot less tired. It was dark outside he couldn't hear anyone awake, besides the ghosts. Dragging the blanket he wandered into the kitchen he noticed Adam and Barbara watching him, he pretend not to see them, though he made sure to walk around them. He knew ghosts didn't like being walked though it was uncomfortable. Beetlejuice noticed he was getting stronger he could hold items longer, depending on the item it was even easier to hold. While he didn't really get it, it made him happy!

He hid himself with the blanket, which made him so sneaky! Adam and Barbara were talking and watching him. They tried to get his attention, but he was a master of ignoring people! But he heard a sound, creaky stairs, foot steps. Soft foot steps. He knew those foot steps. “Del!” He yelled happily the blanket fell as he lost control of holding it, it phased though his hand. Adam made a ruckus pointing it out to Barbara. “Del! Del!" He happily squealed running into the living room before stopping when he saw Charles. He took a few steps back and grabbed the blanket from the floor. Clutching it, he felt safe with it, it was comforting. 

“Don't worry, I promise Charles isn't gonna be mean” Delia cooed “Shwould go” Beetlejuice mumbled as he covered himself with the blanket. “Not in this weather. The storm is pretty bad, it's not safe” The woman said firmly. “Delllll” He whined “Don't Dell me, it's too dangerous. I promise no one is going to be mean to you” 

With a sigh he knew how stubborn Delia was, so he wasn't going to push it. “Kay” Beetlejuice mumbled chewing on the blanket. “Dell Dell” He lifted up his free arm that he wasn't holding with the blanket. “Up?” His voice very small. “Of course baby!” She scooped him up with ease. His skin was still pretty cold so she carefully moved the blanket to cover his body. “Did you have a good sleep?” She asked “Uh huh” he mumbled rubbing his face in her chest. 

It was clear that Delia's fiance was not happy about any of this. “Pervert” the human man said under his breath. Delia didn't hear it, but the demon ghoul did. “When I was at the store I bought some crayons and a coloring book about bugs. I remember how you said you like bugs” She said happily setting him back down on the couch. “Because he's an annoying pest” Lydia commented, it shouldn't have bother him. He was a pest and annoying it was what he was best at. 

But, his hair turned blue and he got that yucky feeling in his stomach. He had been trying to be good and not annoying, but his mom was right all he was an annoying burden. “Don't be mean to your baby brother” Delia scolded before awkwardly looking away “Oops” Lydia stared at her future step mom before just walking away. Beetlejuice didn't know what to say so he just changed the topic

“Uh huh! Dell. I like buggies” Beetlejuice gave her a big smile revealing his small sharp teeth “How about we get you set up in the living room okay?” He just nodded “I'll be right back with the book and crayons. Stay right here okay doki?” Delia told the small child, he smiled “Okai doki!” Beetlejuice repeated. While the human woman left to the garage 

Charles stared at him, feeling a little uncomfortable he hide under the blanket a little, his face could be seen still but he kept the blanket on his head “I know you're Beetlejuice” Charles whispered angrily. Said half demon just glared at him. Without saying anything. When the man reached out to possibly grab him, Beetlejuice batted at his hand, scratching Charles. It looked similar to a cat's scratch. “Ouch!” The human pulled his hand back as the “child” hissed.

Before ether of them could say or do anything a sweet voice interrupted them “You two playing nice?” Delia asked as she returned from the garage “Uh huh Dell Dell!” Beetlejuice said brightly waving his hands happily, the blanket falling off him “It scratched me” Charles informed her. His ears bent down a little. 

“You shouldn't call him a it, I'm sure he didn't mean to scratch you isn't that right sweetie?” The human woman cooed “Did, went tah gwab me or shumthin” Beetlejuice hissed “Oh Okay, you really shouldn't just try grabbing him Charles. He hasn't had the best home life sudden physical contact scares him” Delia explained as she set up the crayons and coloring book. 

Beetlejuice was really excited to draw color something for Delia, he wanted it to be extra pretty because she was a artist and he wanted her to really like it. “Dell Dell favowite bug?” He asked lifting the book up, but then it fell. “Oopsy daisy” She said brightly picking up the book and putting it on the table “Oopsy daisy” Beetlejuice repeated quietly. “My favorite bugs are probably moths or fireflies!” Delia answered flipping though the pages until find a pretty page with fireflies. “How about this one” It was she was a mind reader! Somehow she knew he wanted to color a picture for her! “Uh huh!”

While half demon started coloring Charles pulled his fiance to the side “Did you see how the book went though his hands” He asked “I'm pretty sure he just dropped it dear, he's a toddler, they drop things” Delia said with a sweet smile as she rubbed his shoulder. “That's no child, he has a purple tongue, what child has a purple striped tongue Delia” Charles tried to reason with his lover. “My child does, Charles” She hissed. “Now quite with your nonsense or we won't be having any adult fun for the next month” Delia threaten

The small demon child couldn't help but snicker a little at her saying 'adult fun' “It's not polite to eavesdrop” She said loudly, Beetlejuice's hair turned pink “Washn't Dell Dell” He lied “Suuure you weren't little boy” That made him giggle a little more. He liked Delia, she was fun! He held two crayons at a time, he was happy that he was able to. Maybe he should talk to Tina she was smart. She would know why he seemed stronger. It was weird he could feel himself getting stronger. Specially when Delia was around.

As he coupled the crayons found it's way in his mouth. He took a bite out of the dark blue as he had finished up with the sky. It tasted interesting. Not like the green crayon that he had taken a bite out of . Beetlejuice couldn't help but wonder if they all had different flavors. He went to taste the yellow before he felt it being pulled out his mouth. “No no no, crayons are not for eating” Delia said firmly. “Tash gud” He mumbled shyly licking his fingers. “They aren't good for you and if you eat your crayons you will have no crayons to color” She tried to reason. Beetlejuice hummed thinking before smiling widely. “Eat half? Half color half eat” The demon felt so clever. “Nooooo silly” With a huff he pouted adorably. “Fineeeee”

Four minutes later Delia had to pull out a crayon from his mouth again, he wasn't trying to eat it, he was just chewing on it, which was... a little better? “No eating crayons” She warned again “Forgot” He said, Beetlejuice wasn't lying he didn't even noticed he had put the crayon in his mouth or that he was chewing on it, it had just happened. “Mmm maybe we need to get you some teething toys later” Delia said mostly to herself.

After about 20 minutes of coloring he was done! “Dell Dell!” He happily said putting the coloring book open on her lap, she had been sketching something in the living room. “Oh you're done? Lets have a look” The red hair woman put her sketch book on the table. The coloring page was pretty good everything was mostly in the lines and there was even shading and light coming off the fire flies, the shadows and light sources didn't really match. But, Delia didn't comment on it. It was still far better than any 2 to 4 year old should be coloring. “It's amazing! I love it! We can take a scan of it and put it on the fridge later” Delia praised, his eyes went wide as he smiled brightly his ears up “Weally?” Beetlejuice asked shyly but his voice clearly held so much hope and excitement. “Of course it's very good I love it” 

Starting to tear up he hugged Delia tightly. When he was really young when he drew or colored pictures for his dad... Juno, or even Bea... they all acted like it was stupid or worse. None of them ever wanted to put it on the fridge! “Such a cuddle bug you are” She said playfully as she pet his green hair, it had turned green shortly after he had started coloring. But Delia didn't think it was worth mentioning. 

He was sneaking into the kitchen he wanted a snack, but he didn't want to bother Delia who was now coloring her drawing. He wasn't allowed to see it yet. Beetlejuice made sure to hide under his blanket, and to sneak real slowly so no one noticed him. No one would notice him at all cause he was being sneaky. He managed to grab a cracker from the box full of crackers. No one would notice one small cracker gone! Beetlejuice made his way slowly back in the living room but Adam and Barbara was in the way. 

Beetlejuice didn't want to go though them it would be rude! Or he might bump into them. After all he was a ghoul so he could touch and feel ghosts, as a demon he could have some physical contact with humans who can see him. In the living world it was a coin toss. It just depended on the day. When he was in the living world looking for someone who could see him the first time around. Sometimes was able to interact with some humans none of them would marry him though. Which was the only contract that would work on him to make him living. But, he was able to touch them, the ghosts around he would most the time be able to touch them but on some days he would go right though them.

It was hard for him to really understand because the only other demon he knew was his mom. And she was the one who cursed him in the first place. He couldn't make contracts like normal demons and he had to have his name spoken 3 times unbroken to be allowed in the living world. He also wasn't supposed to be able to interact with the living world, but that had been changing ever since her death. But, she wasn't dead so he didn't really understand. 

In the end he couldn't really blame Juno for giving him the curse. Sure she was a shitty mom, but he deserved the curse. He might have gone to the human world and kind of caused the hippie movement. Beetlejuice just thought that the whole war thing was stupid. He also was a cause of a lot of the drugs they had gotten. But, he gave them drugs with his powers to summon things because that way he could be himself and no one would think anything about it. 

Of course his mom was pro the war, so he ended up costing them a lot of souls, but they didn't really even need those poor people to die. He convinced the people who turned into hippies risking your life for a stupid war was stupid. Because like who wants to die when you can just live? It helped that a human asked him to protect him because he had been drafted to the war but didn't want to go fight in something he didn't believe in. Which meant he was able to be alive with all his powers.

It was truly amazing, until his mom killed the poor man to break the contract. She also put the curse on that meant he wasn't allowed to just answer to anyone's demon summoning. According to Juno it wasn't proper to answer demon summonings with no name. Even though it was a free invite to the human world. And a whole lot easier than the “proper” way which required someone saying the demon's name 3 times in a row. Unable to interact with the living world, though it did seem like he could interact with people who could see him, and lastly he was no longer allowed to make contracts since he was only a half demon and irresponsible.

He was drawn back to the moment as the cracker fell onto the ground, due to his lack of thinking about the food. Suddenly his tummy felt all icky, like he was going to throw up. Big fat tears formed but he didn't know why. His hair turned blue though he couldn't see it. Clutching onto the pink blanket he was glad it didn't fall. “Did you two say something mean?” Delia asked walking around the ghosts. “No we didn't say anything he just froze there and started crying” Barbara defended them. 

“Dell hug?” He asked sniffling holding his arms up. “Of course cuddle bug,” Being given a big hug his hair slowly turned back green. “Do you wanna talk about it bug?” Just a head shake “Would you like to see my drawing?” She realized it was best to just change the topic “Uh huh! Uh huh!” Beetlejuice ecitedly babbled squirming.

The drawing was of him, it was fully colored now, it was of him coloring in the coloring book and really good. “Me! Dah me! Dell!” He excitedly babbled pointing at the picture. “Yes it is!” “Pwuddy pictuwe! Made me cute!” Beetlejuice said hugging her once more. “It wasn't hard you're already adorable” Delia cooed “Nooo” “Yes” She argued kissing his cheek his hair turned pink in a flash. 

Beetlejuice was a bit of a blanket gremlin, he felt most comfortable with the blanket hiding him. Specially since it felt like everyone but Delia was watching and judging him. It was hard on him, it felt like anything he would do they were waiting for him to mess up to attack. The blanket felt safe, kind of like how Delia made him feel. 

His head had been on Delia's lap as everyone watched tv, he wasn't really paying attention to the show. Suddenly he saw hands in his face he growled a little his blanket started being pulled suddenly he bite he hand trying to steal his blanket. “Mine” He growled. “OW! You bite me!” The 15 year old pulled her hand away. “Biting is very naughty, you shouldn't bite others.” Delia scolded “Otay sowwy” He said his teeth were pretty sharp. 

While Delia was making lunch he followed her into the kitchen. His crayons and coloring book was on the table along with a booster seat that she had borrowed from a friend with a child too old for it now. But Beetlejuice didn't want to color yet. He hide under his blanket, Beetlejuice slowly made his way to the fridge, so sneaky Delia didn't even noticed.

He was thirsty, quietly he opened the fridge and looked at all the options until he noticed a a bunch of weird boxes with apples on the box and a white thing attached to it. Grabbing it, there was a swoshy sound of liquids. He bite into it and sweet apple juice poured out the hole he happily guzzled the box fairly loudly.

“What a silly bug, you're supposed to use the straw and put it in the hole” Delia explained. “Yummy Dell Dell” His hands were covered in the sticky juice, which Beetlejuice happily licked “They are called juice boxes” His eyes lit up “I juice” the toddler exclaimed excitedly flapping his hands causing his blanket to fall. “May I should call you my sweet Juice Box” The woman chuckled causing him to bounce. “Ohhhh you like being called Juice Box” Delia joked “Uh huh!” Beetlejuice nodded.

Of course the fact he went by Juice and Juice Box did make the others try to get Delia to see that this child was in fact Beetlejuice, but she wouldn't listen to them. He happily ate the lunch without any argument on any of the food. While he messily ate, all of it was good. Beetlejuice wasn't a picky eater he wasn't used to someone making him food! It was all rather amazing! He babbled on about how it was “Sho gud! Yum! Itsh weal gud!” was just a few of the many complaints the half demon had. Delia couldn't help, but blush. She wasn't used to all the complaints. 

His hair was mostly blond, but it would be green or another color sometimes. They stopped bothering to comment since Delia made it clear she didn't care what they had to say, “His hair changes color so what? He's a baby who needs love” His teeth was a small problem, they were pretty sharp and anyone who put their fingers near his mouth that wasn't Delia and they would be bitten. His nails were similar or as Lydia and Charles referred to them as his “red claws” 

Adam and Barbara were sure the toddler could see them. He wouldn't react to them, but everyone noticed how he would move around them, if they got too close to him he would growl a bit. They all saw the bags under his eyes, but Delia knew how he didn't sleep much due to nightmares. Even while sleeping there he had woken up from nightmares often.

Delia spent a lot of times taking things out of Beetlejuice's mouth or telling him to spit it out. He tried to eat everything. Glue and crayons were two of the biggest things he tried to eat, besides bugs, which while gross the least worrying thing the toddler put in his mouth. She didn't mind the extra work though. She liked taking care of the kid. Delia had always really wanted a child, though she had Lydia she was a lot older and still not fully comfortable with her trying to mom her. Their relationship was getting better, but it wasn't at mom level like it was with her and Barbara. While it hurt a little Delia completely understood. 

While the storm was gone, Beetlejuice didn't leave. He just hadn't thought about it. Delia left the house which upset the toddler a bit since she couldn't let him come since they had no booster chair. He spent the whole time she was gone under his blanket until he ended up falling asleep. Only to be startled awake from a nightmare about his mom. But, happily Delia was back by the time he woke up!

She had gotten some baby blocks a couple teething toys, and a teething pacifier. Not a lot of things. But, Beetlejuice was so excited and happy. He started playing with the blocks right away it was pretty fun! One of the block snuck in his mouth it was very nice chewing on it, far better than a lot of the other things he had ended up chewing on! Delia chuckled slightly moving the block she put one of the teething toys in Beetlejuice's mouth. It was even better! “Fank oo!” He happily said gnawing on the strawberry shaped teething toy. Not caring that he was getting rather drooly. It was amazing!

He didn't even need Delia to put the pacifier in his mouth he shyly tried it he liked it too, it came with a pacifier clip. It was so relaxing he ended up climbing up on to the couch into the human woman's lap. Cuddling up to her and his blanket he stared happily at Deliaa.

They sat in silence until Delia broke the silence “I know you're Beetlejuice. But, if you promise to try your best to behave, you can be part of my family okay?” She offered the half demon ghoul. Tearing up Beetlejuice stared at her with slight fear “Nufin change?” He asked shyly “Nothing changes I've known you were Beetlejuice for a while. You can still be my baby” That made the half demon squeal loudly his hair pink with a small shy smile. He should have known that Delia knew the truth “Itsh ah deal” he timidly put his hand out for a handshake, she took his small hand and shook it. Both them felt a weird shock as they shook hands “Huh that was odd”


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Delia's family wasn't a little unhappy and very worried would be a understatement. “Delia don't tell him that, he'll never leave” Charles groaned. “He's dangerous” Both the Maitlands and Lydia argued “Trust me he might sound like he's a good option, but he's not. Are you stupid enough to believe him after what he did the first time” The teenage girl spoke softly. “You alls act like I wash ah munstew tah you. Shpecially you Lydiah buh all I did wash wat you wanted me tah do. You wanted tah shcare those people. I mean I wuv spookin' people too! Buh yoooooou encouraged me. I can weally shwow you how meen I can be” Beetlejuice growled his eyes now glowing his hair red. Things started to float 

“Beetlejuice behave” Suddenly all the items fell. “Delllll dey being meen tah me and yoos. I defend yoo” The half demon argued with an adorable pout. “I don't need to be defended sweetheart. I believe people can change and learn. When I found Beetlejuice he was bruised far worse than this. He was so nervous just with any physical contact. But, we've been spending some time together. He's really not a bad demon-” “half” Beetlejuice mumbled “when you get to know him” Delia defended her arms around the small toddler.

His hair turned pink, he tried to turn into an adult. It felt uncomfortable having this conservation when he was this small. But, he couldn't, he thought hard about being in his adult form but it wouldn't work. He thought about being a bird and he turned into a bird. Which startled everyone a bit, specially Delia who had her arms around him. But, he quickly turned back so he could still shape shift. He tried to turn into a teenager, but nothing. What was wrong with him? 

It was clear to everyone Beetlejuice was starting to panic a little, why they didn't know. “It's okay, you're okay” The red hair woman said bending down to whisper in his ear. It twitched and he took a deep breath. “Dell can't changed back. Shtuck” he said in distressed. “Maybe you're just trying to hard Juice Box. Sometimes when you try to force something you make it harder to do. You'll be able to change back when you really need to. Right now this might be what your body needs. You shouldn't force it, listen to your body. What is it telling you?” Delia spoke very soothingly to help calm down the panic toddler.

Beetlejuice took a deep breath and thought, the human had done this before. Whenever he started freaking out she would tell him something similar to that. “Ummm mah body sayin'....” He hummed “I dunno Dell” He sighed his hair turning a red and blue as tears formed. “Shh shh it's okay, no need to get frustrated.” was that the icky feeling he was feeling? It felt bad he didn't like it. “I want you to take a couple deep breaths and tell me the first thing that comes to your mind when I say. How do we make you feel better” 

Something did appear in his mind right away and he opened his mouth before quickly shutting it as his hair turned pink. “It's okay, just say it, there is no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed” Delia was always telling him how he felt, he didn't know if she was right or not. But, she was smart and knew how to make him feel better so it probably was right. “Cuddles” he whispered his face pink like his hair. 

Things were worse because all of Delia's family was watching, her stepdaughter, her future husband, and even Adam and Barbara who were part of her family. None of them liked him. He couldn't bare and look at them, they were probably laughing and making fun of him. But, he tried to focus on only Delia. “Of course cuddle bug” She scooped him up with ease and right away he hid his face in her chest. Not wanting to see how the humans and ghosts were going to mock him.

“That was pretty amazing” Charles spoke first. “Thank you, but it was nothing. He's not a monster, just a hurt child who needs some love. You all saw how his mother treated him for the little bit he was there. Of course we were able to trick him by making him think we all loved him. Poor thing is so loved starved.” Delia spoke so sweetly as she pet Beetlejuice's back. 

If his hair could get any pinker it would have. “Shtaph Dell Dell. I shcawy demon ghoul” He mumbled glaring at her. “Of course you are” She cooed kissing his cheek. Making him go back into hiding his face, though she knew he loved it when she kissed his adorably chubby cheeks. Every laughed or chuckled, it was hard not too, it was kind of funny seeing this demon that almost ruined their life being tamed by a hippie wannabe. 

Looking at the clock Delia hummed “It's getting pretty late I should make dinner, Beetlejuice would you like to be my little helper?” She asked he just shrugged. “While I'm gone please try to think about how everyone deserves a second chance. I mean none of us are perfect. We've all done some not so nice things in our lives. If we can be forgiven why can't Beetlejuice?” The human woman told the others before leaving the room.

While he couldn't seem to change his age right now, he did feel a lot stronger! Beetlejuice was a little happy that Delia knew the truth because now he could float instead of having to struggle due to his shortness. “May you wash these veggies for me?” She asked pointing to the vegetables she just put by the sink “Uh huh” He went to grab them, but his hands were grabbed first. “You need to wash your paws first. With soap” Delia said firmly. “Soap icky” He whined as she gently pulled his hands under the warm water. “I know I know being clean is so icky” She teased him playfully before adding some soap in his hands. 

He didn't fight her. “Scrubby scrub. Wishy Washy our pawies until their all nice and clean” The human sung as she rubbed his two hands together. He did not like this at all and he did not like the stupid song. But, he did like how he could feel her warm chest on his back. He had always enjoyed the feeling of a living human's chest. Male or female. There was something so nice of feeling their warmth, and sure that was any part of their body. But, the chest was where he could feel and hear the beating heart. Nothing felt more nice than a beating heart. 

Maybe it was weird, once he had told a human, Tom, about his love for that area of a human. He said it made him sound like a serial killer. Maybe he wasn't good at explaining it. Or maybe Tom had been just teasing him. It was hard to tell with Tom. He was a lot like Lydia dark and morbid. He liked dark and morbid, but he liked the sunshine warmth that Delia portrayed more. 

Then her hands let him go “All done, look at your paws all nice and clean, now you can rinse the veggies, no soap on them okay” She said brightly bringing him back. “Uh huh” Beetlejuice started rinsing off the veggies like he had been told. While he liked being naughty, doing what Delia told him never made him feel icky. 

Bea would often force him to help her in the kitchen when he was younger and more eager to please. Back when he never argued about bath time even if it hurt. Because, he had actually believed if he did what he was told she would praise him and love him like she loved Donny. But, he was never good enough, he would always mess something up and get her mad. But, Delia kept praising him as he finished each vegetable and it just made him so happy!

“Done!” He happily said flapping his arms getting drops of water everywhere. “Good job Juice Box!” She said petting his head. “I cut veggies now?” He asked with a big smile making the knife float towards him. “No no no, I'll do that” Delia took the floating knife by the handle. “It's very dangerous to make knifes float around, don't do it again okay?” “Ooooor?” He questioned making his blanket float to him “Or you'll be put in a time out.” 

While he sat in his booster seat because Delia didn't need his help he colored chewing on the teething pacifier. Noticing when the human almost dropped something he used his power to make it float back to the table. “Thank you baby boy” She said brightly making him smile brightly. “Helpeded!” He happily exclaimed “Yea you did!” That made Beetlejuice squeal happily.

Once everyone was seated at the table, Adam and Barbara were floating around talking to Lydia about her school work. “I have to go back to work tomorrow do you think it'll be safe for you to be alone with him” Charles whispered to Delia. “Of course!” She finished up putting the plates down. The half demon started to dig into his food the second it was put down. Happily making mmm sounds as he ate. He loved human food, he loved meals! While he would always still like eating bugs, there was something about a homecooked meal that made him feel good inside.

It was when Delia picked up Beetlejuice when they noticed it “You two have hearts on your neck” Lydia said. “Uh?” The demon tilted his head before looking at Delia's neck “Uh huh!” He poked hers, walking to the living room she looked in the mirror they both on the opposite side of their necks had small black heart mark. “When did that happen? It's adorable” The human woman smiled happily. 

“Did you do that?” Adam questioned glaring at the small demon. “Nuh uh!” Beetlejuice said “I duh think sho” He added, he was pretty sure. “I think it's okay, I find it really precious” Delia said trying to get everyone to calm down. “I don't like this, what if he tries to hurt you?” Charles said worried “Would nevew!” Beetlejuice yelled. 

She kissed Charles on the lips and then Beetlejuice on the head. “I know you both care about me. But, everything is going to be okay.” Delia told them. “What if he's just pretending to be nice. He's a not nice man. We tried working with him too” Barbara tried to warn. “Of course he's a not nice man, he's a little boy. Who doesn't know any better. His mother was a demon. He hasn't had the same life as any of us. What is okay and not okay in the Netherworld might be different than in the human world.” 

Beetlejuice nodded before flinching a little as he thought about how many times his mom had killed him just for him to come back to life. He had been so sure dying in the living world would get rid of her for good. He was an idiot. But, he had Delia now! So he wouldn't need to think about her anymore. She disowned him, she didn't want to be part of his life and he was moving on! He wouldn't be tricked by her again!

He didn't want to go to bed, it was too early. But, Delia told him he needed to go to bed because it was late. She didn't understand he didn't need as much sleep as humans did. He was a demon ghoul. They didn't need to sleep nearly as much. Though it was a good way to past the time. The teething pacifier was really nice, he really did like it. 

Chewing on the pacifier he decided to be good and stay in bed, but he used his powers to make his crayons and the sketch book Delia gave him to use appear in front of him. He happily drew a picture of Delia and him as well as he Maitlands, Lydia and Charles. He took his time to make it look really good.

At some point while drawing he had fallen asleep. His dreams were filled with bad memories. He shot out of bed literally. He ended up phasing into the attic, startling Adam and Barbara. “Ah!” They yelled causing Beetlejuice to flinch. “What are you doing up here” The male ghost questioned. “Nuffin. I didn't mean to” The half demon stuttered. Sinking back down into the guest room. He grabbed the pink blanket and held it tightly. Part of him wanted to go Delia so she could comfort him, but she was probably asleep still. Laying down he tried for force himself back to sleep. His head hurt and so did his body.

When Delia came in to wake up the toddler she was surprised to find that Beetlejuice now had 2 tiny black and white stripped horn nubs and a black and white stripped tail that had a tuft of fluff that was green like his hair. “Oh my goddess, he's so precious!” She couldn't help but exclaimed scooping up the sleeping half demon who woke up tensing up. Before he saw it was just his human.

Relaxing his body he cuddled close to her warmth. “mmm” “Ready for breakfast Cuddle Bug?” Delia asked as she walked to the dining table “Uh huh mama” He mumbled with a yawn. She smiled even wider it was the first time he had called her mama. His hands shot to his mouth. “I mean I didn't I” He started to panic his hair now a mixture of strains of pink, blue, and purple. “It's okay, I don't mind you're my baby” She whispered in his bent down ears. With a deep breath his hair turned a solid pink.

Charles and Lydia were already gone, her fiance had a meeting fairly early, and Lydia had school. She had let Beetlejuice sleep because he seemed to need it. Barbara and her had talked about pottery and painting for a bit. Delia had found some of the woman's old pots and vases, she had personally thought they were good. But, Barbara didn't agree.

“He looks more like a demon now” Adam commented as she walked in with Beetlejuice. “He looked down and noticed the tail. “Huh! Dahs weird” He mumbled “Your tail?” This time it was Barbara who asked “I think it's adorable” Delia chimed in. “I duh normally have these unless...” He trailed off. Putting his small hands on his head, there were the horns, well nubs. If he was in his adult form they would be large ram like horns with stripes still. 

While he might have been a half demon, he only got horns and tails once before. A day after he had made that deal with the hippie guy. He lost them after his mom had killed the poor man. Something wasn't adding up. “You seem confused, is this not just a feature you were hiding because you were scared of looking unhuman?” Delia asked as she put some food on the table for him. “Yah not hidden on puwpose.” He said before happily dropping the topic to go to eat his yummy food.

It was almost 10 when a door from the netherworld opened up. Adam and Barbara were shocked and scared, but the woman who came out looked scared and nervous. “Have you seen Beetlejuice?” She asked she was a beautiful young woman. “He's downstairs” Adam informed the woman. “Thank you “ sunk down, followed by the two ghosts who lived there.

“Tina! This is Tina! She's like ah sissy!” He blurted out before his hair turned pink along with the tuft of fluff on his tail “I just got this on my desk Jugo, what did you do?” She handed the toddler some papers. “Thish is ah contwact” Beetlejuice tilted his head “I didn't make dish, we nevew signed ah piece ah papew in blood. Yoo knows I duh spell good” He was so confused. How did this happen.

Delia and the Maitlands were lost “What's going on?” Adam asked “Who is she?” Barbara asked. “Would you like some tea?” Delia asked the green skin woman, going to touch her shoulder but it went right though, causing the new ghost to pull back. “You can't touch like Adam and Barbara. They are bonded ghosts to the house and you and your family now. You can't touch all ghosts” Beetlejuice explained. Floating to Miss Argentina's shoulder and petting it.

She shook her head “Focus, Jugo. The second I saw this contract I knew I had to get to you. If your mother's sees this” Tina started tearing up, she was worried. He licked her face. “It'llb-b-be okay w-w-we can hide it” he stuttered trying to be brave his hair was purple and blue. “Delia and him made a demon contract didn't they?” Adam asked “Yes-” “I didn't meen to! I nah supposed tah be able to! Mom took dah power away when she put dah curse on me! It's nah my fault! We didn't sign in blood! I didn't know our words could make a contract!” Beetlejuice exclaimed scared they would be mad.

“It's okay Juice Box, I don't mind-” “Even if that means he owns your soul when you die?” Tina asked sounding very protective of the small half demon. “Beeltejuice isn't a bad person I trust him” Delia said making him turn pink of course. “I don't want Mo-Juno killing her” He whispered to Tina big fat tears forming as his hair went blue and purple. “I promise to do my best to keep your contract a secret” 

Maybe Beetlejuice really did care about Delia, he did seem truly worry about her, maybe they were wrong about him. Adam and Barbara didn't know how to feel about this. They wanted Delia safe because she was Lydia's soon to be step mom and a good person. Beetlejuice wasn't a good person, he was quick to murder and a schemer. Seeing him worry about Delia's safety didn't fit.

“It's very nice to meet you Tina, Beetlejuice told me a lot about you. He really cares about you” Delia told the green skin woman with a smile. “He told you about me?” Miss Argentina blushed. “Of course!” Beeltejuice was the first to speak. Before stopping he hummed it was clear he was thinking pretty hard. “You mean very much to me. I would feel... very icky and gross if you weren't in my life” He said nodding to himself. “Very good Juice Box, you would be very sad if you couldn't see Tina” Delia pet his hair.

He smiled brightly. “Ma- Delia's been helping me wif my feelin' shtuff” Beetlejuice exclaimed happily. “That's very good.” She got close to his ear so no one else could hear her. “I promise to protect you hermanito.” he giggled a little. “I promised to protect you too, we're family!” The beauty queen chuckled a little. “It's a deal” She hugged Beeltejuice and they both felt a shock travel though their body.

A new paper appeared in front of Tina. “Oopsy daisy” Beetlejuice said shyly his ears bent down. “Demons can't even make deals with ghosts how's that even possible” Tina exclaimed as she read over the letter. “Maybe because he's half ghoul?” Delia said accidentally going to pet her knee to sooth the rather stressed out young woman, this time her hand touched the cold body, causing Tina to jump. 

She stood up and dusted herself off, a nervous tic. “My deal with Jugo must have caused a bond us” Tina mumbled “Welcome to the family” Delia said playfully. “M-Maybe Juno won't... won't find out” Beetlejuice nervously laughed. “I'm going to go back, I took my break when I found out about this. Juno will be wondering where I went off too.” With that Tina quickly left, it was clear she was rather uncomfortable. Beetlejuice knew that was just because she was shy, she would warm up to Delia and the others.


	6. Art Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Story just pictures that are of Beetlejuice from this story

I drew this one this is what I personally imagine what Toddler Beetlejuice looks like in the living world when he's trying to have his hair look human like.

thebunnyprincess on Deviantart drew what she personally felt like Toddler Beetlejuice looked like

thebunnyprincess on Deviantart also drew Baby Juicebox with his new mom Dell and made a parody of a line in one of the songs just like I did with the title of the story

My art again I wanted to draw the blanket gremlin with his tail and horns from Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to draw fanart and send it my way you can send a link here, or my tumblr sweetstrawberrykissesao3 (though pm or submission)

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is open for asks, headcanons, or prompts https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
